The present disclosure relates generally to printing devices and, more particularly, to a waste toner solidification apparatus for a printing device.
In electrophotographic (EP) printing, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive medium of a printing device, where the photosensitive medium is charged to a predetermined potential via exposure to light produced from an exposure unit. The electrostatic latent image is developed using a developer or toner to then form a toner image. The toner image is established on a printing surface such as, e.g., paper, and is fused thereto via a fuser employed within the printing device.
In some instances, EP printing is accomplished using a powderized toner to develop the electrostatic latent images. However, during transfer of the toner to the photosensitive medium, residual or waste toner may accumulate on the photosensitive medium. This accumulated waste toner may disadvantageously adhere to the printing surface during subsequent printing, thereby potentially reducing the quality of subsequently printed images.